Valhalla High
by Katerinu Riguftsuneru
Summary: This is basically a story of the characters in high school and their journeys. I know I know cheesy right? Anyways pm or review doesn't matter just let me know what you think. Its rated M for possible later chapters I'm not sure yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Lucia wasn't a quiet girl, but she kept to herself. She was sixteen and a junior at Valhalla High. She was starting there today and she didn't care what anyone thought of her. So she got up and went to go take a shower before school. Once she got out, she walked to her closet and picked out her outfit for the day. She picked out her black skinny jeans, white tank top, and an electric blue over tank, with white socks.

When she was done, she checked her clock and it read 6:45. She still had an hour before she had to leave to go to school. So she walked to her bed, put on her boots, and brushed her hair back into a ponytail. She gave herself a quick look over in the mirror then walked outside to the backyard.

She walked to her shed and unlocked it. She walked in grabbed her bow and quiver full of steel arrows. Then proceeded to her archery range. She set herself up 100ft away from her targets. She notched her arrow and fired. Before her first arrow hit the target she fired her second at the next target. She continued doing this for the other eight targets.

When she had only ten arrows left she pulled out her blindfold and covered her eyes. She stood there for a minute breathing carefully then repeated her process. When she was done, she pulled off the blindfold and saw that every single one of her arrows had hit the bullseye. But that's what's to be expected when you never miss your mark.

She checked her phone and it said that it was 7:30. She sighed, grabbed all her arrows and jogged off to put her stuff away. She locked her shed up and went to get her backpack, keys and a bottle of water. She locked the front door then walked to her black '67 Chevy Impala and unlocked the door. She started up the car and backed out of her driveway.

She turned on the radio but nothing was on so she put in one of her Mix CD's. She turned the volume up and waited for the first song to play was _I love Rock n Roll by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts. _She sang along with the song till her favorite song came on, _Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down. _

As she pulled up in the school parking lot everyone turned and stared. She pulled into an empty parking spot and sat there for a minute before she turns her car off. She got out and looked around, she saw everyone still staring. She just shrugged, grabbed her backpack and locked the car. She walked towards the office and while walking she could feel everyone staring at her. She got into the office and sat down waiting for the lady to get off the phone.

* * *

**NA: Hey everyone, this is not my first story but I still am fairly new to writing so please please please let me know what you think. I have a lot more already written but I have yet to type it yet. I figured I might as well get the first chapter written and out there. So, please let me know what you think. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After the lady got off the phone, she turned to Lucia and asked, "How may I help you dear?"

Lucia stood up and walked over to the desk and replied, "Im Lucia Cazadora, Im new here. I was told I had to come get my schedule and everything this morning."

"Oh yes Miss Cazadora I've been expecting you. Let me just find your schedule. I just had it here in front of me." She rummaged around her desk till she found it. Then asked, "Have you received the handbook yet?"

When Lucia shook her head no, the lady said, "Ok give me a moment and I'll get you one." She got up and walked to a filing cabinet and pulled out a yellow book with blue writing across it. It read _'Valhalla High Student Handbook'. _

The lady came back saying, "Here's your handbook, schedule and a map of the school. I highlighted where your classes are and numbered them by each period. Any questions?"

"Yes I do have one. It says here on my schedule that I have a free period. What does that mean?"

"Oh all that means is that you can either go study in the library, help a teacher or staff member, or if you are in sports you can practice."

"Oh, ok. Thank you."

"You're welcome and by the way my name is Mrs. Hankins."

"Ok thanks again, have a nice day."

"You to dear and if you have any questions stop by and I'll do my best to answer them."

Lucia turned around and walked out the door. She looked at her map and started walking towards her first period. On her way she looked over schedule. She had 1st period U.S. History, 2nd she had French, which she found comical because she spoke French fluently, 3rd was Biology, 4th she had Gym, then lunch, 5th English, 6th Pre Cal, and 7th she had a Free Period.

As she walked into history, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared. It was starting to creep her out how everyone just stops what they are doing when she's around. The teacher smiled and told her to sit next to Emmaline and Nix. She walked over to her new seat and sat down.

Not even a minute later the girl to her right turned, stuck out her hand and said, "Hi, I'm Emmaline but you can call me Emma. Everyone does." Lucia shook it and looked to the other girl to her left. This girl, who had to be Nix, said nothing, she looked as if she was transfixed by something.

Emma noticed her staring at the girl and said, "Oh and that's Nix, over there." Nix seemed to have been released from her transfixion and turned to Lucia. She nodded her head to Lucia then turned back to her desk.

Emma then asked, "So, what's your name?"

"I'm Lucia."

"Nice to meet you Lucia. Where are you from?"

"Um, well, originally, I'm from Europe. But I've moved around quite a bit."

"Oh, cool. I was born here and lived here ever since."

They turned to the teacher who had started her lecture. They took notes on the lecture, but Lucia couldn't seem to feel like she had seen Nix before and was wondering why she was acting so funny.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Lucia POV_

After class, I grabbed my stuff and walked out. I looked at my new schedule and then referenced it to the map. When I had successfully found where I needed to go, I walked to class. I walked into my French class and instantly found the teacher behind her desk.

I walked up to her and asked, "_Madame,_ _je suis nouveau ici et ils m'ont mis dans votre classe. Où dois-je m'asseoir?" _She looked shocked that I spoke French this way.

She replied, "_Vous parlez couramment le français. Où avez-vous appris?"_

_"J'ai vécu en France pendant un certain temps, et avant que je vivais en Europe."_

_"Eh bien quel est votre nom jeune fille?"_

_"Mon nom est Lucia."_

_"Ah, d'accord Lucia s'il vous plaît s'asseoir à côté de manquer Carrow. Carrow levez la main."_

_"Merci."_

I walked over to my seat and sat down. I didn't really pay attention during class. When the bell rang she wrote the homework down quick and left. I was walking to Biology when I heard someone yell, "Look out!"

I turned around to see who yelled and saw a football flying right at me. One of the football player was running right at me to try and catch the ball before it hit me. Before he could get to me, I had already dropped my bag and jumped. I caught the ball midair and then landed. When the guy reached me, he said, "Oh my gosh! How did you do that?"

I shrugged and said, "I used to play."

He still seemed shocked, he shook his head and said, "Do you want to try out for the team? We lost a bunch of players last year and we need new ones."

"I'll think about it. When are tryouts?"

"Tomorrow after school."

I said, "Okay, bye." I walked away, picked my backpack up and walked into Biology. Once again I went up to the teacher and asked where to sit. This time I got stuck sitting next to a guy named Sebastian. He seemed cool, he was quiet. Which I liked because I get irritated telling people my life story. When the class was over, I was happy to sprint off to gym.

When I reached the gym, I walked into the dressing room and went up to, who I thought was the teacher, volleyball coach. I got my clothes and dressed out. When I walked into the gym, I noticed some of the football players were on the bleachers. I recognized most of them as the ones from earlier.

When the guy from earlier saw her, he ran over smiling. He said, "Hi, I forgot to tell you my name earlier. I'm Garreth."

I laughed and said, "Hi, I'm Lucia."

"Well Lucia it's nice to meet you. Have you thought about joining?"

"Yeah I've thought about it."

"And?"

"I decided I would."

His smile got even bigger and he said, "Great, come and meet some of the guys."

He pulled me toward the guys. When we got there, a guy who resembled Garreth walked up and asked, "Hey who is this?"

I smiled at him and was about to tell him my name, when Garreth answered him. He said, "This is Lucia. She's the girl who caught the ball this morning."

The guy smiled and said, "Well damn girl, I think you have a better jump than Bowen does."

I asked, "Who is Bowen?"

A guy behind Garreth and the other guy, stood up and said, "That would be me. I'm Bowen."

"Oh, nice to meet you."

The other guy then said, "Well where are my manors? I'm Lachlain, Garreth's older brother."

"Hi."

"Come meet the other guys", said Garreth.

Lachlain threw his arm around me and started introducing me to the guys. I met Nikolai, Conrad, Declan, and Rydstrom. Garreth spoke up after I met everyone. He said to the guys, "Hey guys I forgot to tell you I found someone to try out for the team."

Declan looked up and asked, "Who?" Garreth looked at me and smiled.

Conrad caught on before everyone else. He shouted, "OH SHIT! Hell yeah girl." He got up from his seat and hugged me. The other guys realized after that and instantly got excited. The all hooped and hollered. The Gym teacher came in and walked towards us.

When he saw me, he asked, "You the new girl?"

"Yeah, I'm Lucia."

"Good, I see you have already met the goofballs."

"Yeah I met them all."

Lachlain then spoke up saying, "Yeah she's gonna try out for the Football team."

The teacher looked surprised, but quickly recovered saying, "Ah, so you're an athletic girl?"

"Yes sir, I am."

"What sports do you play?"

I looked at everyone before saying, "I play football, soccer, softball, lacrosse, and a little bit of rugby. But my all-time favorite is archery."

Declan's head shot up at this and asked, "Do you want to join the Archery team too?"

Lachlain replied, "Dude, that's a lot to deal with if she's gonna play football too."

Declan gives him a look I can't quite identify, but he says, "Not even, I play both."

The teacher said, "Well good Lucia, because we are a very athletic school. In this class we play a lot of sports and we have weight training for football players."

"Really at my last school I lifted weights the whole year. I wasn't expecting this school to do it as well."

Garreth leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Be careful, Conrad is the guy to beat, when it comes to weight lifting."

I looked over at Conrad and I could tell he worked out more than the other guys. He may not have been bigger than Lachlain or Bowen, but he definitely worked out more. I whispered back in Garreth's ear, "I'll keep that in mind."

We didn't do anything else for the rest of the period, we just joked around. When we had only ten minutes left before class we went to change back into our clothes before lunch. When I walked out of the locker room, Garreth and Declan were standing there waiting.

I walked up to them and said, "Hey guys what's up?"

Garreth said, "Oh, we wanted to know if you wanted to sit with us at lunch?"

"Sure."

"Okay then let's go." WE turned and started walking towards the cafeteria.

* * *

**AN: 2 Chapters in a day it's a miracle haha. Anyways let me now wat you think. Im currently writing the next chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

***(This is the English version of what is being said. The original is in French.) ****_"I'm new here and they put me in your class. Where should I sit?"_**

**_"You speak French fluently. Where did you learn?"_**

**_"I lived in France for a while, and before that I lived in Europe."_**

**_"Well what is your name young lady?"_**

**_"My name is Lucia."_**

**_"Ah, okay Lucia please sit next to Miss Carrow. Carrow raise your hand."_**

**_"Thank you."_**


End file.
